


prompts i make at 3 am

by hickory_icarus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Melancholy, Other, Self Prompt, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hickory_icarus/pseuds/hickory_icarus
Summary: small sad prompts with melancholy feelings
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. a regular night.

**1.**

the room was quiet.

no late night calls, no jokes. those stopped 4 months ago. it was practically silent, the only sound being heard was the small tune from the headphones the boy cherished. dark eyes staring at his screen while a small thumb passes to the next 15 second video.

it was a usual routine, a regular boring night. as if eons went by, the boy let out a shaky sigh, tears blinding his eyes as he curled up into a ball, worrisome thoughts clouding his mind. doubt and fear tormenting his sanity. not even his music could save him.

it was just a regular night.

_\- A.S_


	2. escapist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the escape.

2.

time was ticking.   
grabbing his bag he crept out of bed, trying his best not to make a sound.  
his mind began to wander as he collected his belongings, what if he was caught? would they be mad that he left? would they care?  
he couldn't fail this escape, his life depended on it.  
he stood next to his window, the silver moonlight lighting up his face as he gently opened a wooden box that was on the windowsill, he carefully picked up 2 items, a necklace and a ring. quickly he slipped on the ring and then tied the red necklace to the back of his neck.  
his gut filled with nervousness as he reached for the phone in his pocket, dreading that any of his so called 'friends' were online, and by his luck, the most important person he didn't want to see online was on do not disturb, good thing he never checks his messages. he probably would only care for a week.

-

he quickly typed out his goodbyes to his "friends". a small part of his brain couldn't wait to see their panicked messages, the thought gave him slight satisfaction.  
he plugged in his headphones as he slipped on his coat, music filling his ears as he walked quietly out of his house, on his new path to freedom.

\- _A.S_


	3. lovesick fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a boy longs for something he can't hold in his grasp.

**3.**

love is not as simple as it seems to be told.  
the boy was grateful for it, he knew his lover cared for him, ( atleast he was told he did ) but in times like this his heart longed for too much. he wanted his touch, he wanted to hear his voice, he missed him so much.  
 _but what could he do? he hasn't seen him in two months_  
he was hopeless, anxious thoughts creeping through his mind as he recalled the sentence, he knew it was a joke but his mind said otherwise.  
one word and he could wreck his hopes and dreams, he felt trapped.  
 _he probably was._

_\- A.S_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e

in life, people follow roads that symbolize the options they choose in their life.  
the options explained their life choices, the friends they want to stay with and who they left behind.  
\--  
the boy had a large group for the past 3 years, memories full of laughter and even sad heartbreaking choices.  
the group had gone through alot.  
the lovers of the group had gone through alot.  
the group was perfect, full of jokes full of happy memories.  
all that changed when one of them betrayed the leader; the boy.  
but,  
 _why did they all leave the boy to a different path? to the traitors path?_  
 _why was his own lover the first one to leave and choose the traitor instead of the boy?_  
he would never know.  
he was left confused and heartbroken.  
 _what did i do to make them all leave? was i annoying? was i too harsh? was i boring?_ his thoughts rambled, his thoughts remained anxious, fear guilt and sadness settling in his chest.  
 _why did they ever trust the traitor? they all knew how hurt the boy was by what he did._  
he stopped walking the path. he just sunk to his knees and cried until he felt numb. he was alone, alone with his thoughts. so he picked up a pen and wrote his feelings down, his thoughts were endless and never stopped.  
\--  
he wrote that he watched them all leave. he noted that they make jokes and memories with one another as if _he never existed._  
\--  
it hurt to watch, but he couldn't keep his sunken eyes away from his lover.  
the sadness in his chest hurt more when he came to the realization that he never looked back at the boy.  
he sunk back into his knees and just like every other day he cried.  
\--  
the boy felt a tap on his shoulder one evening.  
the taller boy gestured to a large group of people that were tossing around drinks and jokes with a grin on their face. they even extended their arm so the boy could have help standing up.  
he had met this person before.  
he trusted this person  
the two never lost their trust.  
so with a shaky hand, he took the person's hand and got up, his legs shaking for how long he'd been curled up in a ball.  
he was with people he could trust.  
with people who wouldn't _leave eachother._  
so he followed their path, abandoning the papers with writing on it and the road with sad memories.  
\--  
he sent one "last" glance to his lover who he saw was joking around with the traitor.  
a slight pain entered his chest as he noted nothing changed. he didnt care.

but what he didn't know was his lover glanced to the boy everyday with a look of guilt and longing. he missed him as much as the boy did.  
but they would never tell eachother that.  
\--  
the boy followed the group of new people, already feeling a spark of joy and adrenaline kicking in, like a spark to light a match.  
he was happy. he no longer needed to write down his feelings of sadness.  
however, he felt like he was missing a part of himself. he pushed that thought away and kept walking with a grin on his face  
\--  
in the end, his old group finally visited his path, annoyed by the daily idea from the boys lover that they should visit the boy, it's been months since they left him.  
so they did visit; only to find it abandoned with papers, were they letters?  
they read each one and felt guilty and ashamed of themselves.  
each of the friends were hit with karma.  
\--

\- A.S

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it's bad, i don't write much :]


End file.
